Katherine Winchester
Katherine Winchester '''(born '''Seraphina Katerina Rosales-Labonair), commonly known by Sera '''or '''Katherine/'Katerina', is a hybrid and a hunter, as well as a member of the Men of Letters alongside her brothers. She is the daughter of Serenity Rosales-Labonair and John Winchester, and the younger half-sister of Dean and Sam Winchester, though she did not meet them until she was seven years-old. From the age of five and onwards, Katherine lived with her surrogate father, Bobby Singer, while occasionally going on the road with her father and brothers. She was once the Knight of Heaven, but later became the Knight of Hell. Katherine also descends from a long line of hybrids on her mother's side of the family. Katherine is the soulmate of Crowley, a powerful demon who is the former King of the Crossroads and King of Hell, with whom she had a one-nightstand. This one-nightstand resulted in Katherine's pregnancy and the birth of her and Crowley's only daughter, Zerah MacLeod (Hope Winchester). She was born as Seraphina Rosales-Labonair in New Orleans into the ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan and the Darkmoon Wolf Clan, the Labonairs and the Rosales. Katherine's mother had to go on the run with her because monsters were drawn to Katherine's power and the angels wanted to eliminate both Serenity and Katherine (as well as their family), and the demons wanted to use Katherine's power for their own selfish needs. Katherine 'is a member of the 'Winchester Family, the Rosales Family '''and the '''Labonair Family, as well as a distant relative of the''' Campbell Family. She is also connected to the '''MacLeod Family, via Crowley. Katherine is the co-Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan and the Darkmoon Wolf Clan alongside her maternal relative Niklaus Aldertree. History Early Life Seraphina was born on October 31, 1989 to John Winchester and Serenity Rosales-Labonair in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was the third child of her father, and the first child of her mother. Shortly after her birth, she and her mother went on the run to hide from monsters, demons, and angels that wanted her. Monsters were drawn to the aura of Katherine's power, as she was a baby and could not control it, while the angels wanted to eliminate Serenity and Katherine (and their family), and the demons wanted to use Katherine's untapped power for their own selfish needs. When Seraphina was six months old, her mother was killed by Azazel on the order of Lilith for not handing Seraphina over to the demons. Gabriel, one of the archangels and her maternal ancestors, saved Seraphina from the demons; he made the decision to keep Seraphina safe instead of handing her over to Heaven and the angels. Gabriel took care of Seraphina until he managed to track down and locate more of her maternal relatives (the Rosales and Labonairs) to place her in their care. From that moment on, Seraphina began to move around from relative to relative, as they couldn't handle her hybrid powers and abilities or the danger she attracted from monsters. When Seraphina was five, her Rosales relatives discovered that her father was John Winchester via a letter from her mother explaining her heritage and hybrid status. Her relatives managed to track down several hunters who knew John, which eventually led them to finding Bobby Singer. Seraphina was dropped off at Bobby's house with a letter explaining that she was the daughter of John Winchester and Serenity Rosales-Labonair, but not about her hybrid powers. Bobby reluctantly took Seraphina in and contacted John to inform him about her. Several days later, John arrived at Bobby's house and read the letter, confirming to Bobby that he had known Serenity and had spent some time with her. To make sure that Seraphina was indeed his daughter, John got a paternity test performed to confirm it, despite Bobby's protests that Seraphina would always remember that moment later in life. The paternity test confirmed that Seraphina was John's daughter; not knowing what to do with a little girl on the road, John decided to leave Seraphina with Bobby. John asked Bobby to teach her about the supernatural world and how to defend herself and be a hunter, something which Bobby reluctantly agreed to. While Seraphina was staying with Bobby, John started to look into the death of Seraphina's mother, Serenity, and he soon discovered that she was killed by the same yellow-eyed demon that had killed Mary. Soon afterwards, John began visiting Seraphina in order to assist Bobby with her training, and he would take her on hunts and make her follow the "obey or somebody gets killed" rule, much like her half-brother Dean, though she would not learn this till much later. Seraphina didn't meet her older half-brothers, Dean and Sam, until a few years later when she was about 7 or 8 around 1996 to 1997. Upon meeting her, Dean was angry with his father for keeping their half-sister a secret. Sam was also angry, and slightly jealous, that Seraphina had been allowed to live a somewhat normal life in a house, opposed to actually having to live on the road like he and Dean. Dean and Sam eventually came around after their father dropped them off at Bobby's house while he was working a case, and they had to spend time with their half-sister. During their time at Bobby's, Sam and Dean quickly grew fond of Seraphina, coming to love and care for her. They became protective of her, and they also began teaching her everything they knew about hunting and how to defend herself. While hunting, Seraphina would sometimes travel with John, Dean, and Sam or she would take cases close to Bobby's house with his help. Eventually, Seraphina's hybrid powers and abilities had began to grow out of control and Bobby discovered that she wasn't fully human. Bobby started researching, trying to find out what species Seraphina was, and eventually he got into contact with some of her maternal relatives from the Labonair and Rosales families. Her relatives informed him that Seraphina came from a long line of hybrids; they also told him that that she was very powerful, and that many monsters and demons wanted her. Bobby, having to view Seraphina as his own daughter, decided that he would protect her and not tell John what she was. He also began to help Seraphina learn about being a hybrid and the types of species that she was, as well as how to control her powers and abilities. Sometime between 2001-2005, Sam left for Stanford University. While there, he became estranged from Seraphina, Dean, and their father, choosing not to speak to them for at least a couple of years. During this time, Seraphina legally changed her name to "Katherine Winchester". In 2003, Katherine activates her werewolf gene after accidentally killing a human while on a hunt. She soon meets Niklaus Aldertree afterwards, one of her maternal ancestors, being drawn to him through the power of their shared bloodline during a Full Moon. He helps her with the trauma of having activated her werewolf gene, and also begins introducing her to their other relatives that she didn't even known about. From that moment onwards, Katherine begins to emerge herself into the supernatural world, trying to seek out the story of her mother and family history. Eventually, with the permission of Bobby, Katherine drops out of schools and joins her elder brother, Dean, on the road in the hunt for their father, but also with the hope of discovering more about her lineage. Throughout Supernatural Season 1 At the start of the series, Katherine is now sixteen years old. She has dropped out of high school, and she is travelling the states with her older half-brother, Dean, hunting down mystical creatures and urban legends. For weeks, Katherine and Dean have been searching for their missing father. Having no leads and feeling frustrated, Dean tells Katherine that he wants to go to Sam and tell him what is happening, thinking he will be able to help them with locating their father. Katherine, however, is reluctant to go along with Dean's plans to involve Sam, as he left for university to get away from the hunting lifestyle. Eventually, Dean manages to convince Katherine into coming with him to collect Sam, though she only agrees to go reluctantly and if Sam is the one to make the decision to come with them. One night, Katherine and Dean show up at Stanford University, sneaking into Sam's apartment to ask for his help because their father is missing. Although reluctant at first, Katherine manages to convince Sam to accompany her and Dean; however, Sam only agrees to come for the weekend because he needs to be back on Monday for his interview. After defeating the Woman in White, Katherine and Dean drive Sam back to Standford, where he witnesses the murder of his girlfriend in the same style as his mother's. The murder of Jessica prompts Sam to join Katherine and Dean on the road in the journey to find their father and kill the demon responsible for the death of Katherine's mother, as well as Sam and Dean's. In Wendigo, it is the first time that Katherine seen in her wolf form. She and her brothers arrive in Blackwater Ridge to check out the coordinates their father left in his journal. However, they discover that Tommy Collins, the brother of Hayley and Ben Collins, has gone missing while on a camping trip with two of his friends. Katherine, Sam, and Dean start investigating and eventually check out Tommy's campsite, where they encounter Hayley, Ben, and their guide, Roy. With the help of their father's journal, they realize that they are facing a Wendigo. The siblings inform the disbelieving group, and Dean draws Anasazi symbols for protection around the camp they made for the night. Roy is tricked by the Wendigo and killed, and the next day, when his body is dropped onto the ground, the group scatters; this causes Dean and Hayley to be captured and for Katherine to find herself lost alone. Katherine, still separate from Sam and Ben, shifts into her wolf form in order to locate the Wendigo and its hideout. Using her keen sense of smell, she is able to locate the base--however, at the same time, so do Sam and Ben. Just before Katherine manages to hide away in the trees surrounding the base, in order to hide and shift back into a human, Sam manages to catch a quick look at her wolf form. Upon turning back into a human, Katherine pretends to "find" and meet up with Sam and Ben--together, the three of them go into the base to help Dean and Hayley. Katherine manages to help Dean draw the Wendigo away, and Dean later shoots it in chest with a flare gun causing it to burst into flames and drop dead. After escaping and calling for help, the group fabricates a story to tell the police - they were attacked by a large wolf, which Sam suggest due to having unknowingly seen Katherine's wolf form and deciding it would make for a valid excuse. As the Winchester siblings are leaving, Dean jokes that he hates camping, something which Katherine agrees with, while Sam mentions the wolf he saw in the forest, asking his siblings if either of them saw it. Katherine jokingly tells Sam that he must be letting the stress of "everything" get to him, in order to convince him there was nothing to his wolf-sighting, to which Dean then tells Sam and Katherine that they will find their dad. Early in the season, in Hook Man, Sam and Dean first become aware of Katherine's hybrid powers and abilities. Jacob Karns, the spirit from the urban legend known as "Hookman", injures Katherine severely with his hook. However, her wound heals almost instantly right before her brothers. Reluctantly, Katherine tells Sam and Dean the truth; she isn't fully human and that she is actually a special hybrid. She also tells them that the only person who originally knew was Bobby, and that he told her not to tell her father and half-brothers because they might try to kill her. Sam and Dean are angry with her, and they are unsure as to whether or not they should trust her. Knowing that her brothers need time to think about what she's told them and come to a decision, Katherine decides to leave them and hunt on her own for a while. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Physical Appearance Katherine has light olive-toned skin, hazel green eyes, and long, dark brown hair. She is 5'5" with an athletic, but slim figure. Katherine is often noted to be "sexy" and "gorgeous" by other characters. On her right shoulder, she has a birthmark of two small opposite facing triangles. According to Dean and Sam, Katherine's daughter, Hope, looks just like her. Her son, Håkon, had been a mixture of her and Crowley. While she was growing up, Katherine would often wear a lot of colourful clothes. Her favourite colour was pink, and she would wear other colours to match, such as: purple, lavender, different shades of blue, etc. She also wore her hair in various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, or pony-tailed. Sometimes Katherine also styled her hair simply, such as being flat-ironed, curled, or in a pretty pin up. Throughout season 1, 2 and 3, Katherine's style is shown to have changed from when she was younger. She wears dark makeup, dark coloured clothes, as well as wearing a leather jacket, boots, and goth-like dresses or skirts. She also usually prefers to wear her hair straight. At the beginning of season 4, during the four months Dean was in Hell, Katherine's style has greatly matured as she grows older. She has taken to wearing her hair loose, sometimes with a headband. Her clothing style is now more natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. She will often pair soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On certain occasions, she will choose to dress up in a more formal style. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. The only times Katherine is not seen dressed in her usual outfit style is when she is wearing a disguise in order to impersonate someone. She possesses a pair of black eyes, being part-demon. Her smoke-form is also black. Also, her wolf form is pure white and has yellow/gold eyes. She has a small tattoo on her right wrist which says, "Joy". Personality Equipment Weapons Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Family Tree Name Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, a Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and a Werewolf who's now a Hybrid (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals), and also a Hybrid (Katherine in Supernatural). *Her birth name is Seraphina Rosales-Labonair, but she goes by Katherine Winchester. *Katherine's birthday is October 31, which means her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *She viewed Bobby Singer as her adoptive father. *Katherine is maternally related to both major and secondary antagonists. **Azazel (great-grandfather) **Alastair (great-great-great-grandfather) **Lilith (great-great-great-great-grandmother) **Lucifer (ancestor) *She comes from an old supernatural lineage. *Katherine has a number of nicknames given to her by other characters. **Bobby originally called her "Sera". **Her brothers started calling her "Katerina" when she changed her name. **Her family and friends have also nicknamed her "Kat" **Crowley calls her "Kitty". Abaddon also calls Katherine that. **Dean also has a lot of nicknames for her (in link with her pregnancy) for her: Baby Mama, Mommy Hybrid, Pregnant Lady, Mumzy. *She activated her werewolf gene at the age of fourteen. She accidentally killed a human while on a hunt. *Katherine was sired to her daughter. **This is because after giving birth to Hope, her throat was slit; she died, with residual amounts of her own baby's blood in her system, and also activated her vampire gene. When she came back in transition, Katherine was sired to Hope. *Katherine is allergic to cats, like her older half-brother, Dean. *Being part-demon, Katherine is capable of possessing humans, despite not actually needing a vessel as she is a born Hybrid. *Katherine is the first member of the Winchester family that isn't fully human. **Though Dean was once a ghost through astral projection, an incomplete vampire (cured), a temporary Horsemen (Death), and a Knight of Hell which is a special type of demon, though he was cured. **Sam was a Special Child (now inactive), a ghost through astral projection, and briefly a demon. Tropes *The Ace/Broken Ace - Katherine may be very intelligent, a good researcher, as well as a tough, capable, and badass hunter, but her personal life is nothing but loss, grief, pain, and tragedy. Her mother was tragically killed by Azazel, she was abandoned by many of her maternal relatives and even her own father at times, and her half-brothers that she loves so much have lives full of tragedy, grief, suffering, and pain. Katherine's soulmate, Crowley, is an evil demon and self-serviing. If she does not save people, she will blame herself. She has had to deal with her brothers dying multiple times on her, and has been used by multiple demons. Katherine has died herself, her daughter has been kidnapped and almost killed, and then Katherine later had to give away her daughter for safety. *Action Girl - It comes with being a hunter and a Winchester, and it's been taken Up to Eleven since she learned to control her Hybrid powers and abilities. She's immensely powerful and skilled, opposed to being merely strong. *Action Survivor —> Action Hero - Katherine, with her brothers Sam and Dean, are heavily involved in a lot of action. They are usually involved in some kind of fight every episode. It comes with fighting supernatural beings and monsters for a living. When Katherine engages in combat with enemy, she either uses hand to hand combat, weapons, or her powers and abilities. Katherine is the equal measure between Sam and Dean; she has the brains and the brawn. **Action Duo - With Crowley, her soulmate. Katherine and Crowley complement each other perfectly; she is considered the Nice Girl to his Big Bad, villainous personality. Katherine will turn to Crowley for help, and they will often scheme together. *Abusive Parents - John was rather emotionally and psychologically abusive towards Katherine, as well as Sam and Dean. She and Dean had an "obey or somebody gets killed" issue. She was used as an emotional punching bag when John got mad at either Sam or Dean. John gave Katherine, Sam, and Dean so little affection that when he didn't act like a "Well Done, Son/Daughter!" Guy, Dean and Katherine thought he was possessed or that there was something wrong going on. *All girls want Bad Boys - This fits Katherine perfectly for her romance with Crowley, the King of Hell and shameless villain. *Anti-Hero - Katherine started out as Type II through the majority of season 1 and 2. She eventually progressed nto a Type III during season 3 while trying to help Sam save Dean, and then easily slides into Type IV in-between the end of the third season and the start of the fourth season. In season 9, after her daughter was kidnapped and Katherine later had to give her up, she transforms into a Type V, becoming a hero only in name. She goes on a path of destruction for revenge. *Arch-Enemy - Although Katherine has vengeance problems with all the demons, angels, and monsters who came after Hope, her main enemy was Abaddon, as she began the hunt for Katherine's daughter. Abaddon sent demons to kidnap kill Katherine and kidnap Hope after she was born. After Katherine and Crowley managed to save Hope, Abaddon let the entire supernatural community know about her existence, painting a target on Hope. Later, the role of Katherine's arch-enemy is taken by Metatron due to his attempts to take Hope and use her. *Arranged Marriage - Had her mother Serenity not died and Katherine hadn't been sent to live with Bobby, she would have ended up as Theodore's wife in a political marriage between three packs. *Back from the Dead - She is killed right after she gives birth to Hope. However, she wakes in transition as she has the vampire gene. *Badass - Katherine has formidable supernatural skills, as well as being fearless and perfectly willing to go through hell if necessary. Being raised a hunter, she's a highly competent and cunning fighter. **Badass Family - On her father's side, Katherine is descended from Cain and Abel. Also, her father's ancestors were Men of Letters who recorded and investigated the supernatural. Her ancestors on her mother's side includes the Original family, a dragon and a phoenix, hybrids, werewolves, vampires, demons, archangels, and witches. **Badass In Charge - She is the Alpha Queen of three united werewolf packs, and the Queen of Hell. **Badass In Distress - Katherine may know how to kick ass, but she also requires a little saving from time-to-time. **Heartbroken Badass - Katherine has had her fair share of heartbreak regarding romance and love, as well as in the non-romance department. Most of his significant friendships (Sam, Cas, Bobby, Crowley) have left her heartbroken and in pain at one point or another. ***Whenever Crowley betrays her and her brothers, Katherine is hurt. However, she has also learned to expect such things from him. ***After having to give up her daughter to protect her, Katherine suffered dramatically and turned off her emotions. **Little Miss Badass - Katherine was hunting and shooting guns at the age of 6. *Bavarian Fire Drill - Almost in every single episode, Katherine, along with Dean and Sam, poses as police, FBI, and even priests/nuns to gain access to evidence or question witnesses. **Katherine has a fake ID for everything and is always willing to show it to anyone who asks. **Katherine posed as a high school student in 4x13. *Being Good Sucks - Katherine's job as a hunter is dangerous, completely remunerative and, aside from individual thanks from the people she saves, the good she does is largely overlooked. The law is after her, Dean and Sam for a good portion of the series, their father and her mother, as well as a great majority of their friends and allies have died in the fight. Katherine has even had to give up her daughter to protect her. *The Berserker - Katherine never seems to hesitate throwing herself into a hunting mission or battle. Katherine does it so often that it seems as though she is always seeking death. *Berserk Button - Originally, it was trying to do something to Sam and Dean. However, after the birth of Hope, it became trying to harm her daughter. She will go on murder sprees if anyone tries to harm Hope. *Big Damn Heroes - Often, with Sam and Dean. *Big "No!" - Usually if somone she loves is hurt and there is nothing she can do to stop it. *Black Eyes of Evil - As Katherine is part-demon, her eyes will sometimes go complete black. *The Chessmaster - She is actually very scheming and manipulative when she wants to be. *Good Bad Girl - Katherine is generally a nice girl, but she is also willing to do some morally grey things in order to achieve her goals or agenda. *Hot Blooded - Katherine is passionate, spunky, and opinionated. Comes with being part-werewolf. *Hybrid Power - Over the course of the series, Katherine has demonstrated her hybrid powers and abilities multiple times. She will often turn into her wolf form, use her magic abilities, and her healing abilities from her vampire side kick in whenever she is seriously injured, though it was slower as Katherine hadn't activated her vampire gene yet. *The Ladette - She is still very feminine; however, she also has some strong tomboyish tendencies which comes from being raised by all boys. *Parental Abandonment - Soon after finding out Katherine was his daughter, John dumped her on Bobby to be raised. The only times she was with him were for hunting. *Power Trio - With Dean and Sam, of course. They hunt supernatural beings for a living together and are constantly engaged in battle together. While Sam and Dean complement each other, Katherine acts as the balance between them. For example, Sam is the Badass Bookworm, who is the brains of the trio, the one who conducts the research on the hunt. He is the one who looks up what needs to be done through the use of the internet, books, literature, etc. Dean, on the other hand, is more of the Blood Knight who is the brawn in the trio. He is the one who is more into the fighting, killing and kicking ass. And finally, Katherine has some Badass Bookworm skills, and is a Blood Knight being a hybrid; she also plays the mediator between Sam and Dean. They all have differing skills which contributes to their trio and complements them. *Sociopathic Hero - Katherine goes on the warpath after being forced to hide Hope away from people who wish to kill or use her. She mainly justifies her actions as taking out the bad guys and monsters. Quotes Gallery Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Men of Letters Category:Winchester Family Category:Campbell Family Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Witches Category:Psychic Category:Fanon Characters Category:Knight of Hell Category:Immortals Category:Human